Potter Tradition
by o0Black-Sand0o
Summary: Every year after the Battle of Hogwarts, the school shows respect for the heroes that fought. It's a tradition. But the Potters have their own tradition and Jay Alice Potter is to risk her friendship to see it through!


_**This is a drabble but I want to start a story with these characters in it so I figured this could be my starting point. Please tell me if you like them. Thank you!**_

The air was crisp with undying respect. It was dusk, and people were making their way out into the grounds. No one was wearing a school uniform; it was the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Instead, they were in house colours, only not their own. No Gryffindor wore red, no Hufflepuff yellow, no Slytherin green and no Ravenclaw blue.

But that wasn't the only tradition around. The Potters had one as well, proven by the girl in the Entrance Hall dodging past people to get out of the castle. The girl was wearing a Gryffindor-red dress with spaghetti straps. She had messy black hair that fell down her back and emerald green eyes.

Descending the stairs, she saw her best friend. It was a boy that had lengthened black hair, dark eyes and an aristocratic nose dominating his features but not overly so. Not long after the war, it was discovered that Severus Snape had a son. The boy currently making his way along the grounds in a Ravenclaw-blue shirt was Severus Snape II, Professor Snape's great grandson.

The girl ran after the fellow Slytherin, wishing she had decided for more sensible shoes. She waved to the people that yelled out to her but she didn't stop. Her great-grandfather had told her how Severus Snape had loved her great-great-grandmother Lily and she couldn't help but see the irony. Here she was, Jay Alice Potter, often called the heart of the Potters because she looked like a female version of Harry, madly in love with a Snape.

As Jay ran, she passed her other great-grandfather, Headmaster Neville Longbottom. He just gave her a knowing smile. That was one thing she hated about having him at the school: he was so god darn intuitive. He knew what she was going to do this year for the tradition.

On this day of the year, every Potter did something that they were too afraid off. When she ran past the Quidditch Pitch, she saw Gwendolyn, her cousin, taking flying lessons off of Jay's brother Arthur. Gwen was afraid of heights and decided to try and over come that this year.

The girl slowed down to a walk when she drew closer to her friend. "You look good in Ravenclaw-blue," she confessed, putting one of her small hands on his shoulder.

Severus turned under her touch, and Jay was happy to see him looking speechless. "And Gryffindor-red suits you," Severus complemented when he found his voice, making Jay smile shyly. There was a blush to her cheeks as she nibbled on her lip, trying to hold back a hopeful smile.

Severus turned and continued his walk, clearly wanting Jay to follow. She, of course, did as she played with her Deathly Hollow's pendent that was on black leather. Great-granddad Harry had given it to her since she loved the tales he told about the battle more than any other of his descendents. She loved hearing of the heroes that fought and gave their lives, or the genious of Albus Dumbledore's ideas. Her grandfather had said how he was proud to be named after two war heroes and was happy that one of his children and one of his grandchildren ended up in Slytherin like he did.

"Do you know that I love two Severus'?" Jay asked, deciding to follow the tradition. She spoke with ease even though her heart was pounding violently in her chest and she felt ill with fear. "Granddad Albus and... you."

It took a moment for Severus to realise what she had confessed, his eyebrow was raised and his head tilted, but when he did work it out, he smiled and leant down, kissing her. The caress was feather light, almost like a soft breeze, until Jay wrapped her hands around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

All Jay could think as Severus kissed her hungrily was: _This is the best anniversary ever!_


End file.
